


Allergic to Loneliness

by Hotarukunn



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Clinging, Comfort, M/M, Short, Weird Allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it really possible to be allergic to loneliness? Well, either way, Takeru states that Ryuunosuke is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergic to Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Samurai Sentai Shinkenger VS Go-Onger and Ryuunosuke's little... allergy.. I got the idea when I rewatched said movie.

Takeru's eyebrow twitched.  
"Ryuunosuke."  
The retainer looked up, and Takeru's eyebrow twitched again.  
That pleading expression.  
"Let go."  
Ryuunosuke's grip tightened, and the pleading gaze only got worse. "To-Tono.."  
Takeru sighed. "Ryuunosuke." he tugged at one of the arms that was wrapped around him, but Ryuunosuke didn't budge. "Seriously. You've been acting like this since you got back to our Human World."  
"T-Tono... I... Junk World is... it was really cold." Ryuunosuke leaned his head against Takeru's chest, and the young lord sighed again and slipped a hand through Ryuunosuke's hair. "Were you lonely?" Ryuunosuke started to nod, then looked up. "I... a little..."  
"Just a little?" Takeru questioned. "Really, now?"  
Ryuunosuke pouted at that, and Takeru chuckled as the young samurai confessed that _yes, he had been lonely. Very lonely._ "It's fine now, you know."  
"I don't ever want to be lonely again." Ryuunosuke stated, and Takeru groaned as the grip around him tightened even more. "Ryuunosuke!"  
"I deeply apologize!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed, and his grip loosened just enough to allow Takeru to breathe properly again. But he still refused to let go. Takeru wriggled out of Ryuunosuke's grip, and placed his arms around him in turn. "Really, Ryuunosuke, it's a little weird to be allergic to loneliness, though."  
"Alle- Tono!" Ryuunosuke protested, then blushed as Takeru gave him a soft, reassuring kiss. "It's alright. As long as you're with someone, it's fine, right?"  
Ryuunosuke smiled broadly and jumped at Takeru, embracing him in a tight hug. "Tonooo!"  
"Ryuunosuke!"  
"Ah! I apologize from the depths of my heart, Tono!"  
"Never mind! Just let go!" Takeru shouted through pained gasps. Ryuunosuke let out a terrified yelp and finally let go of Takeru. Takeru chuckled at the expression of worry on Ryuunosuke's face, and gave him another kiss. "Idiot."


End file.
